lovelycomplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobuko Ishihara
Nobuko Ishihara (石原 信子) is a character in the romantic comedy shōjo manga and anime series Lovely★Complex' '''created by Aya Nakahara. Nobu is from the Osaka Prefecture on Honshu Island in Japan and is the best friend of Risa Koizumi. Appearance In the anime, Nobu has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. In the manga, Nobu has orange hair and reddish-brown eyes. Nobu wears a school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, brown skirt, blue knee-high socks with white stripes, a red ribbon, and red flats. During warmer weather she wears a peach sweater vest with a red stripe and star, and a peach blazer with red stripes on the arm, red buttons, a red star, and a red loose fitting ribbon during colder weather. She wears the same uniform to school in the manga as she does in the anime, but only during school ceremonies and other important school events. Nobu wears extremely stylish clothing when not in her uniform that is often picked out by Risa. Nobu's short wavy hair is usually worn down, but she will occasionally tie her hair up in a ponytail or two side buns. Personality Throughout the series, Nobu can be seen as a level-headed and confident person. She is considered wisest about relationships and love compared to Risa and Chiharu, and is always willing to offer her advice. Nobu is extremely supportive of Risa and Ōtani's relationship, often setting up 'alone time' for them to talk, but can get violent with Risa when she shy's aware from her chances. She is not afraid to torture Ōtani when he upsets Risa as well, usually with Nakao assisting her with insults. Nobu is utterly in love with her boyfriend, Nakao, and is always calling him "honey", "darling", and "baby." Though usually considered a strong person, Nobu break down after overhearing Nakao say that he does not want her to move to Hokkaido for college. Relationships ''Love Interests Heikichi Nakao Nakao is Nobu's boyfriend starting from before the series began. Nobu claims they started dating due to their known mutual interest in each other. The story goes that in their last year of junior high together, Nobu said, "I wish I had a boyfriend like Nakao," and Nakao reciprocated with, "I wish I had a girlfriend like Nobuku" and the rest was history! Nakao and Nobu are extremely loving and affectionate towards each other. After Nobu had confirmed her plans to move to Hokkaido with her grandmother, Nakao started to act strangely. Nobu eventually overheard Nakao saying that he did not want Nobu to leave for Hokkaido but was too nervous to tell her because he did not want to hold her back. This causes strain between the couple and Nakao tries to get Nobu to break up with him so he doesn't hold her back. Nobu doesn't break up with him and makes her final decision to still go to Hokkaido. Even though Nakao does not want her to leave, he is still glad he is not holding her back. Friendships Risa Koizumi Risa and Nobu met their first year of high school (equivalent of 10th grade) and have been best friends since. Risa considers Nobu to be her older sister figure and often asks for Nobu's advice on her relationship with Ōtani. Chiharu Tanaka Chiharu and Nobu met their first year of high school (equivalent of 10th grade) and have been close friends since. Chiharu is often by Nobu's side supporting her advice to Risa. Atsushi Ōtani Ōtani is Nakao's best friend and has known Nobu since junior high. Nobu is easily irritated by Ōtani's idiocy when it comes to his relationship with Risa and insults him quite often. Ryoji Suzuki Suzuki and Nobu met their first year of high school (equivalent of 10th grade) during summer school. Suzuki is the boyfriend of Nobu's close friend, Chiharu. She doesn't speak much with Suzuki but still considers him a close friend. Seiko Kotobuki Seiko and Nobu met when Seiko seduced Ōtani. Nobu did not initially like Seiko because she got in the way of Risa's chances with Ōtani. Seiko and Nobu eventually formed a friendship after Ōtani and Risa started dating, and enjoy's talking to her about fashion.Category:Characters Category:Females